turtles_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Not a Date
Meta Timing: 16 Jun 2015 Setting: the 1st coffee shop Text Jackson, deep into his third cup of coffee, checks his watch. One minute later than the last time he looked. Seventeen minutes before the week anniversary of the moment he bumped into Charlie. Checks the bag resting between his feet. Sighs. Taps his feet against the floor. Glowers at his mug, grumbles, "You're not decaf, are you?" Pushes it away. Checks his watch. "Hey," says Charlie. Jackson startles, hops to his feet. "Hey!" Clears his throat. "Hey," he drawls as heat crawls up the back of his neck. Scuttles around the table, pulls out a chair for her. "I have to go." "May I buy you a drink—by which I mean hot chocolate—cocoa?" "You already did." "Least I could do after spilling it on you. This is ... you know, a proper introduction." "I've got class." "You really do—you were talking about a lecture." She nods indulgently. "But that's in—" Checks his watch. "—twenty minutes?" A wrinkle forms between Charlie's eyebrows. "Last week? When you left, you said—" She remembers. "Not like I looked it up or anything, that'd be weird." Jackson rubs his neck. "Even though—It’s—your campus is, uh, right across the street, yea? University of Sydney?" Looks up sheepishly. "I am totally weird. I checked the website, but it was useless." Her jaw tightens. "It's a school website." Jackson. doesn't. freak. out. "Good point." Volunteers, "I brought your shirt?" "Thank you." Jackson dives for the bag, gets hold of the handles, stands— "/'Dammit!'" Charlie snorts. —rubs the back of his head, stands more cautiously, offers the bag. "Good as new." "Thanks." Accepts the bag, extends one of her own. "Here's your—" "Keep it." "Wha{—}?" "Keep it. The jumper." Jazz hands. "It looks better on you, anyway." "Thanks." "The colour looks really nice with your eyes and it fit you pretty well—not that I was—I'll stop digging this hole now." Deep breath. "I've got, like, eleventy billion of them, it's fine—Pardon?" "Thank you." "Oh, uh," Jackson ducks his head. "You're welcome." Attempt to lift eyes fails. "Who knows, might be made of boyfriend material." Her silence speaks volumes—'you /'actually' said that?' "I actually said that." Covers his face. "I am such a dork." "See you around." There's a laugh in her voice. Jackson regroups, smiles. "Bye!" Swallows. "Bye. It's nice to, uh, /'see' you again." The corner of her mouth—!!!! "Bye." Jackson flops back into his chair. "What was your name again?" He lights up straightens. "Jackson. Jackson Jones." Charlie nods and that /may be a smile in her eyes!!! The bells over the door jingle as she leaves. Jackson watches her go, sighs happily. Category:Ficlet Category:Jumpers Category:Charlie Category:University of Sydney Category:The 1st Coffee Shop Category:Charlie prefers nonverbal communication Category:Jackson digs himself a hole Category:Jackson (wardrobe) Category:This Is Not a Coffee Shop AU, We Swear Arc Category:Charlie (wardrobe) Category:Caffeine (or a lack thereof) Category:ANSK conversations Category:This Is Not a Coffee Shop AU, We Swear arc Category:Jackson and decaf coffee have a relationship Category:Jackson (ficlet) Category:Jackson Category:Charlie (ficlet) Category:Charlie is a student